Pretty Cure fly
is one of the songs that appears in the first vocal album of Yes! Pretty Cure 5. Lyrics |-|Romaji= Kokoro odoru rizumu ga naru Kao wo ageru ima hajimaru Karafuru na Power, charge suru Purikyua fly! Ato no koto furimukazu hashiri dashite ita nda Kowakute mo nigenai yo akumu ni makikomarete Wakatteru mukumuku to abare dashite iru no wa Teki dakedo, teki janai kokoro no yowasa datte Manyuaru wo yonde mo nottenai jibun no sagashi kata Hane kaeshite uchi no mesarete tobi kata wo shiru Naki nagara umareta yo warau no ga daisuki yo Kotoba tte, toge mo atte muzukashī kedo Akachan no yō ni pyua na mesen de itsudzuketara Kiseki no tsubasa mo egakeru to omou I can do You can do, fly! Nazo ga tokeru uteba hibiku Me to me ga au kitto toberu Mirakuru na Power, change suru we can do, fly! Otome ni mo, girigiri no futtō ten ga aru no Shōjiki de iru tame ni sore dake wa yuzurenai Otona shiku narenai yo yarukkyanai yo, kitto Watashi rashī kotae dashi sore de werukamu rashī Kenkyū shita tte tsukamenai dareka no shinji kata Muga muchū de tsukandeta no wa, kimi no tenohira Kimi jishin mo shiranai kimi no yosa wo shitteru yo Chotto dake tsutaeru kedo, mitsukerareru yo! Senaka tte jibun de wa mirarenai mono dakara Tokidoki shika tte, tsubasa wo hirogete I can do You can do, fly! Nazo ga tokeru uteba hibiku Me to me ga au kitto toberu Mirakuru na Power, charge suru we can do, fly! Naki nagara umareta yo warau no ga daisuki yo Kotoba tte, toge mo atte muzukashī kedo Akachan no yō ni pyua na mesen de itsudzuketara Kiseki no tsubasa mo egakeru to omou I can do You can do, fly! Kokoro odoru rizumu ga naru Kao wo ageru ima hajimaru Karafuru na Power, charge suru Purikyua fly! |-|Kanji= ココロオドル　リズムガナル カオヲアゲル　イマハジマル カラフルなPower、chargeする プリキュアfly! あとのことふりむかず　走りだしていたんだ こわくても　逃げないよ　悪夢にまきこまれて わかってる　むくむくと　暴れだしているのは 敵だけど、敵じゃない　ココロの弱さだって マニュアルを読んでも載ってない　自分の探しかた はねかえして　うちのめされて　翔びかたを知る 泣きながら生まれたよ　笑うのが大好きよ 言葉って、トゲもあって　むずかしいけど 赤ちゃんのようにピュアな　目線でいつづけたら キセキノツバサも　えがけると思う I can do You can do, fly! ナゾガトケル　ウテバヒビク メトメガアウ　キットトベル ミラクルなPower、changeする we can do, fly! 乙女にも、ギリギリの　沸騰点があるの 正直でいるために　それだけはゆずれない おとなしくなれないよ　やるっきゃないよ、きっと わたしらしい　答えだし　それでウェルカムらしい 研究したってつかめない　誰かの信じかた 無我夢中でつかんでたのは、きみの手のひら きみ自身も知らない　きみのよさを知ってるよ ちょっとだけ伝えるけど、見つけられるよ! 背中って　自分では　見られないものだから ときどき叱って、翼を拡げて I can do You can do, fly! ナゾガトケル　ウテバヒビク メトメガアウ　キットトベル ミラクルなPower、changeする we can do, fly! 泣きながら生まれたよ　笑うのが大好きよ 言葉って、トゲもあって　むずかしいけど 赤ちゃんのようにピュアな　目線でいつづけたら キセキノツバサも　えがけると思う I can do You can do, fly! ココロオドル　リズムガナル カオヲアゲル　イマハジマル カラフルなPower、chargeする プリキュアfly! |-| English= A rhythm has your heart dancing Look up! It's starting now Charge that colorful power, Pretty Cure fly! When you see me, you start to run away Even if I'm scared of this nightmare, I won't let you escape You may be aggressive, but I'll keep smiling You act like an enemy but I know you're not deep within You'll never find the answer to being yourself in that manual You have to find it within yourself to learn how to fly We're all born crying. I love your smile. I don't know how to say these difficult words But your eyes are as pure as a baby's Imagine those miraculous wings, I can do You can do, fly! The mystery behind singing has been solved When our eyes meet, we can fly Charge that miraculous power, we can do, fly! That young girl has just had enough Which you can't do anything about I may not be mature but this is all I can do But if I just be myself, then maybe I'll feel welcomed How do you get someone to believe in themselves? Despair almost captured my heart, until you grabbed my hand I don't know you but I know you're a good person Give me a hint so I can find it! Our backs are something we can't see on ourselves Scolding me allows me to spread my wings, I can do You can do, fly! The mystery behind singing has been solved When our eyes meet, we can fly Charge that miraculous power, we can do, fly! We're all born crying. I love your smile. I don't know how to say these difficult words But your eyes are as pure as a baby's Imagine those miraculous wings, I can do You can do, fly! A rhythm has your heart dancing Look up! It's starting now Charge that colorful power, Pretty Cure fly! Audio Category:Songs Category:Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Category:Music Category:Image Songs